


Looking Up

by AnnaStachia



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaStachia/pseuds/AnnaStachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble. Steph's had a bad day, and Robin's there to make things better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally part of my "Five times it wasn't a date and one time it was" series, but that never got anywhere.

Robin finds Stephanie on a rooftop, knees pulled up to her chest, staring silently out across the city. She’s dressed as the Spoiler, but her mask is off. His approach is silent and she doesn’t even realize he’s there until his hand lands softly on her shoulder. She’s halfway to flipping him when it finally hits her.

“Oh jeeze, Robin! I’m so sorry, you startled me.”

He picks himself up with a cough, “Apparently. What had you so deep in thought anyway?”

“Nothing,” she lied, “Just enjoying the summer night air.”

“Steph…”

“Seriously Robin, it’s nothing.” She forces a smile at him.

He doesn’t look like he believes her, but he also doesn’t press the matter It’s one of the many things she likes about him.

“What brings you to my neck of the woods?” she asks.

For once she hopes it’s a mission and not a social call, not that Robin ever makes social calls. She can use the distraction of a robbery or a gang fight tonight. Some time to get lost in the rush of everything is just what the doctor ordered.

Her prayers are answered, “I’ve been tracking a ring of purse snatchers the last few days and I’ve finally located their hideout. It’s a bit more well guarded than I thought, wanna help me bust it?”

“You bet I do! What else are we going to do on date night?”

He sighs, but she can tell he’s not really annoyed. “It’s not a date, Steph. It’s busting a criminal organization.”

“So you say Boy Wonder, but let me have this, just for tonight, okay?”

He gives her a long look and she wishes she could see his eyes behind the mask. His mouth is downturned. Stephanie imagines he looks concerned. Robin’s a caring kind of guy.

“You sure everything is okay?”

She smiles at him. “It’s fine Robin. Promise.”

Everything isn’t fine. It is far from fine. She had made some stupid decisions that day, but she feels like now things might be looking up.


End file.
